This invention relates generally to display devices and systems. Display devices and systems are found in a huge variety of contexts encountered in daily life. When used for advertising and marketing, display systems may be used to make the public aware of various brands, products, services, and other items that are of particular interest to their respective advertisers and marketers. Appealing, interesting, and eye-catching displays of visual advertising or marketing messages can be very effective at generating interest, engagement, and loyalty in the viewing public.
Photo-luminescent materials absorb electromagnetic (EM) energy from the sun or from man made light sources. The absorbed EM energy is then radiated at a different wavelength. Some photo-luminescent materials radiate absorbed EM energy quickly while others radiate the absorbed EM energy slowly over the span of minutes to hours. Some photo-luminescent materials absorb EM energy at wavelengths outside the normal human visual spectrum and they radiate EM energy at wavelengths within the normal human visual spectrum. Photo-luminescent materials can be used to create appealing, interesting, and eye-catching visual elements. In consideration of the foregoing points, it is clear that embodiments of the present disclosure confer numerous advantages and are therefore highly desirable.